


The Topaz Colored Bench

by ShadyJakey



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey
Summary: Jaune tries to focus on the nice park bench and not the cute girl sitting beside him on it.One-shot but I may or may not do a chapter 2.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Topaz Colored Bench

The bench. Yeah, this was a comfortable bench. It was sturdy and satisfactory. It was simple looking and gave a nice view of the park. It must have been made out of some kind of willow wood. Jaune didn’t exactly know why but it seemed like a nice wood to make a bench out of. The best thing about this bench was that Jaune could focus on the bench and the trees instead of the cute girl sitting across from him; she looked like she was about to cry and frankly speaking Jaune wasn’t sure how to console someone much less to talk with a stranger. Yeah, he wanted to be a huntsman but he figured through Beacon academy he would learn what he needs to, including social skills. It wasn’t like you needed to talk to someone after saving them from Grimm. So he sat there. Giving occasional glances to the mint haired girl sitting on the other end of the bench holding back tears.

He considered starting it off by talking about her choice of clothing. He thought it was a really nice outfit but he didn’t want to seem creepy. He wasn’t sure if she would appreciate the compliment or call the police. Frankly, he didn’t want to find out. He knew he wasn’t a horrible person but it wasn’t like he didn’t mess up. All he needed was one more day and tomorrow he would set sail to become a hero at Beacon academy. Well, he would just walk a few miles really.

“...Tissues?” The girl with verdant hair said quietly. It looked like Jaune stopped paying attention and those tears broke through the floodgates. He didn’t catch the first part of the sentence but got the gist of it.

Fuck

“Oh uh- I have a wet wipe from a restaurant.” He said, pulling out a small paper wrapper with a wet wipe inside. He was kind of glad that he didn’t have to talk first but seeing someone like this just made him feel wrong. So he spoke. 

“Are you alright?” 

Nailed it.

“Yeah, I just…” She didn’t finish the thought as she lamented for a few seconds and cleaned her eyes with the wet wipe. “My um… I’m starting my first day at beacon tomorrow and I’m… well I don’t want to disappoint my mentor,” She finished trying to steer and carefully craft her words in her emotional state. Jaune heard more than enough to understand where she was coming from. 

“I get that.”

“You do?” Her voice had a bit of a tinge of distrust as she spoke.

“Yeah. I kind of come from a lineage of heroes and really don’t want to mess up my family’s legacy. But honestly? Knowing me I’ll be doomed to fail.” Jaune said as he looked from the ground to the girl’s face. Her red eyes staring into his own as he noticed a look of mild annoyance. “Does your mentor care for you?”  
  


In almost an instant her expression softened as she was caught by the question, “Well yeah but… If I fail then I won’t know what to do with myself. I know I’m going to have to see her again but doing this without her by my side is just…” She sighed. “I can’t disappoint her.” she declared out leaning forward. “I don’t want her to look at me like that again.”

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He didn’t know her at all. Frankly, he doubted their life experiences matched up very well together. She clearly had different circumstances that brought her to this situation. Maybe he could just? Jaune carefully raised a hand and brought it to lightly pat her on the head. He felt her head shift up at the touch as she looked at him directly. A look of fear and confusion set in her face as Jaune moved his hand and tried to speak. 

“Well, I mean… I’m also going to Beacon and I kinda get it. I guess for me I’m going to miss my parents but they didn’t put those kinds of expectations on me. If I’m being honest I’m entirely scared of disappointing myself. I guess you just have to think about whether you can meet those expectations and whether you're ready to take that kind of responsibility.”

The girl had a blank expression as she stared at the young man. Her melancholy quickly turned to worry as she realized this wasn’t just some one time stranger but someone she was probably going to see for the next few years. Her fingers clenched the bench for a second as she parsed the second part of his response. She had to be careful with what she said. She doubted that this guy was just here to talk after eating taccos. Maybe he was meant to spy on her?

“But what if I’m not ready? What happens when she won’t help me?” 

“Well, why don’t I help you?”

Silence for a few seconds. He had to be joking. Or stupid. 

A blush came across one of their faces as Jaune continued. “I mean I figure we’re both going to Beacon with no friends so why don’t we just help each other?” 

Emerald was staring, face blank but surprised in her eyes as she tried to decipher whatever the hell he means when he says that. Was he trying to… get with her? Use her? She encountered people like that but they always had a certain look on their face. They were shameless. They didn’t care where their eyes went or how they were seen until they had their brains splattered on the ground. This guy didn’t have that same look. If she was being honest she didn’t think she had been looked at like this for a long time. It made her stomach feel strange. 

Her hands wrapped around her stomach as she tried to understand what the hell was happening. She didn’t look away. If she was being honest she didn’t want to look away. Why did she want those blue eyes to look at her with concern? Was this a semblance? She would normally be able to sense something like that. Maybe she should try…

“Are you ok—” 

“Alright well, how are you going to help me if… What if I shot someone?” She knew this was risky. She knew this could blow her cover but the question lingered in her mind after everything she’s done for her. 

“Oh well… It was probably meant to happen then.” He laughed as he continued, “Not that you're weak or anything but if you shot someone I think you would have a good reason to. Like your determined but you're also doing what you think is right,”

“Are you implying that you think I’m a good person even though you’ve just met me?” There was a coldness in her voice. Everything in her mind said that this was some kind of trick. It said that he only saw her as a thief like everyone else. It said that he looked down on her. But no matter what her mind said the earnestness in his face kept erasing those doubts faster then they could come up. 

Well, there was no reason for Jaune back down so as they say; he might as well go in for a pound. 

“Yeah, my first impression is that you're cool and I wanna hang out with you.” Jaune's face maintained it’s heartfelt look and within a second the girl was looking flustered at the response. He wasn’t supposed to double down. Her face was left confused before she found the words. 

“But you don’t even know my name.” She kept trying to poke holes and find out what he was lying about but this would surely do it. You can’t judge someone without knowing their name. Surely there was no way he could double down on that— 

“I’ll find out when I’m going out with you,” At this point, Jaune was on autopilot and entirely unsure about what the hell he was doing. The blushed look on her face was a good sign maybe? She had been asking and he had been answering as honestly as he could. He wasn’t sure she liked the answers though. Her eyes moved to the bench as Jaune noticed it. As the conversation had progressed they had kind of involuntarily started shifting closer. It wasn’t by much but they could accidentally bump knees now which wasn’t something Jaune expected to do with a girl today.

The girl’s flustered expression was accented by her jaw being left slightly open as she thought about words to put into it. She came to this park to relax and see some nature and now her entire self image was being challenged? And she was losing? She wasn’t entirely sure if this was an attempt to be flirtatious or if he was just naive. She knew people who were naive and thought too much of her but why did he feel genuine? She couldn’t tell if the man sitting across from her was stupid or just a master manipulator.

“Well if you’re interested in hanging out with me why not just ask me out right now?” She had him cornered. There was no way he could get out of this without some kind of explanation he could explain that he didn’t think of her like that and she could finally— 

“Good point. You wanna go out tomorrow? There’s this nice breakfast place that opens early. We can head there before school,” Now Jaune wasn’t experienced with women in really, any sense. Honestly barely even in a platonic sense. But maybe food was the way to help crack her open. If all 7 of his sisters loved eggs it was a safe enough bet to take her to the best one in town. He figured the blushed and surprised look on the girl’s face meant he played it right.

Emerald felt a lot of things but surprise and embarrassment wasn’t an emotion she came across often. She had been speechless before but now she was truly mute. Her mind blank outside of the cute smile the boy was giving her. How was he so earnest? It wouldn't be possible to date him and work with—

“Sure” She smiled. His smile pushing any other thoughts out of her head as she accepted. She rationalized it by saying that ‘This would help her fit in.’ That’s what she could say if anyone questions her. It was simple. She wasn’t interested in him. 

Jaune smiled and nodded as he pulled out his scroll. “Wanna see a cool trick?” He asked, waving his scroll around for a moment. 

“Yes!” The girl answered almost too fast as she took out her scroll. Jaune tapped his scroll to hers and a small beep came out of hers. 

“Now we have contact information, I’ll call you tomorrow for breakfast.” He put his scroll away and stood himself up. “I’m excited for tomorrow.” He spoke blankly and quickly as he tried to walk away before he started losing composure. Only to get stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“My name is Emerald,” She stared up at the boy before pushing her hand forward and putting it out to shake. Her eyes fixated on the hand.

Jaune smiled and looked down at the girl’s hand before shaking it.

“My name’s Jaune. Nice to meet you,” 

Emerald felt her heart skip a beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine writing a for a ship with like 12 fans. Feel free to continue/steal this if anyone wants to.  
> Also, lemme know if you noticed the rwby dnd easter egg.


End file.
